pokedramaislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Luna
Luna was a Season One contestant on Team Bidoof. Luna reached 2nd place but only reached 18th place on Poke Drama Action. Luna is well-known for being in arguably PDI's most infamous rivalry with Flare, in which Flare is more favored. Luna is the second character on the show to die, behind Peewee, though Peewee's death was only a hoax. Personality Luna is very stressful and usually quite hyperactive. It is shown that she has a mean temper, especially towards Flare. Luna can also get sidetracked easily if something angers here, but she can be bribed with berries. Coverage Season One In 'Episode One', Luna was easily bribed by berries into jumping off the cliff. In 'Episode Three', Borat saves Luna and apparently sparks a bit of one-sided romance from Luna towards him. In 'Episode Four', Luna's rivalry with Flare begins, and ends up winning for her team with her violence resulting in a distraction for Toxicroak to retrieve the flags. Borat saves Luna again in 'Episode Five', which only helps to strengthen her attraction towards him. Luna returns the favor in 'Episode Seven' where she starts to show compassion for Borat, and saves him from sharks. Luna and Borat form an alliance when the teams merge in 'Episode 9', where they share their first kiss, and their romance escalates in 'Episode 10' when they hide out in an outhouse to make out. Flare and Rosalita devise a plan to ruin their relationship in 'Episode 11', when Rosalita kisses Borat and it works for awhile, but fails in 'Episode 12' when Rosalita double crosses Flare, reveals everything, and gets voted out. On the Loser's Isle in 'Episode 15', Luna appeared to be favored. Eventually, Luna makes it to the final 2 against her lover Borat. Borat wins, and reveals that he has a girlfriend and dumps Luna, who starts dating Carl instead. Poke Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Luna appears to still be with Carl when PDDDDDDI begins, and they form an alliance with Rosalita and Don in 'The Search', though Luna seems more infatuated with defeating Flare than actually getting the money. In 'The Race', Luna attempts to ram Flare with a mine cart, but lands in the water with the case, which puts her in Poke Drama Action. Poke Drama Action In 'Episode Four', Luna's rivalry with Flare rears its ugly head when Luna flings Flare onto a surfboard, which results in their rivalry getting rekindled. During the elimination, Cook says whoever can get Sprites and Luc to stop fighting gets to stay, and Luna does so by knocking Luc out, marking the second time Luna has reigned triumphant over her rival. Luna gets voted out in 'Episode Six', when Matt gets Supamunch to persuade everyone to vote for Luna instead of Evan. Epilogue In the epilogue, it is stated that Luna has disappeared, and when Borat is questioned about it, he reveals Luna's decapitated head in his refridgerator, implying that Borat has killed and decapitated Luna. Audition Tape "hi im luna the ursaring i am usually very stressed, hope i get in im soo worked up i need a break and im usually hyper and i play various instruments but im not good at any of them and i like berries and i also like cooking." Trivia